Divine Seeker
Class Description Even the gods have need of secrecy from time to time. When stealth and discretion are more suitable for a given task than combat prowess or holy spells, the divine seeker steps in to perform missions for her deity. Depending on the church to which she belongs, a divine seeker might be called upon to retrieve a holy relic from lands controlled by enemies of the church, covertly spy upon the priests of a rival faith, or even assassinate heretics who speak out against her deity. Subtlety is the divine seeker's stock in trade, and she can often accomplish her task without the slightest evidence of her church's involvement. Divine Seekers can come from any character class, but monks, rangers, and rogues are the most common candidates. Barbarians and bards sometimes have enough skills to become divine seekers, but they tend to lack the subtlety necessary for success. Sorcerers and wizards sometimes become divine seekers, but they often have difficulty accumulating the requisite skills. Requirements Race: Any Feats: Stealthy Alignment: Any Skills: Lore : Religion 3, Hide 8 , Move Silently 10 , Spot 5 . Class Features Hit Die: d6 Base Attack Bonus: Medium. High Saves: Reflex, Will. Weapon Proficiencies: None Armor Proficiencies: None Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Class Skills: Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Craft Weapon, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Hide, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Search, Spot, and Survival Class Abilities Sacred Stealth The divine seeker can call upon her deity's power to shield her from prying eyes and ears. As a standard action, she can grant herself a (+1 per divine seeker level) sacred bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. This bonus caps at +5 for a level 5 divine seeker. This benefit lasts for a number of minutes equal to twice her Charisma modifier (minimum 1 minute). Sacred Defense The divine seeker gains a +1 bonus on all saving throws. This bonus increases to +2 at 4th level. Trapsense At 3rd level, a Divine Seeker gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise to +2 when the Divine Seeker reaches 5th level. Trapfinding Rogues and Divine Seekers can use the search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical trap has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic trap has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic trap generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Divine perseverance If a 4th-level or higher divine seeker is brought to -1 hit points or lower, she automatically heals a number of hit points equal to 3d6 + her Charisma bonus (if any). This ability is usable once per day.Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class